


Keep it Hush Hush

by Hellsqveen



Series: Wincest Love Week 2016 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, undercover couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellsqveen/pseuds/Hellsqveen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't have to hide anymore.  Now he just had to get Dean on board.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep it Hush Hush

**Author's Note:**

> This was my day 6 offering to the amazing [loveablejared](http://loveablejared.tumblr.com) for wincest love week 2016. I hope you all enjoy it as well!

Sam hated the hiding. He’d never been good at keeping his feelings under wraps. When he felt, he felt with everything he had. 

This was different, Dean hadn’t immediately introduced them as brothers since this was a ‘Couples Retreat’. Sam could finally have what he’d always wanted: Dean; and not feel guilty about it. 

They’d arrived at the retreat, Sam immediately grabbing Dean’s hand, smiling innocently in the face of the scowl he had received. Throughout the day, he did things to push his luck; a cheek kiss here, a butt pat there.

Sam noticed as the day went on, Dean fought his PDA less and less until finally at dinner on night two, Dean rested his hand on Sam’s thigh, giving it a small squeeze.   
When they both fell into bed that night, no one had to be around for them to curl around each other and fall asleep, smile on both of their faces. Dean was the small spoon by the time they woke up, pleasing Sam immensely.


End file.
